


I Am Here

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Obligatory Book of Mormon reference but done in French
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	I Am Here

It was Lefou’s turn to put Jeanne-Marie to bed. Stanley sometimes teased that she preferred Lefou’s singing over their own. “She adores your singing, mon cher. I fear mine only makes her pretend to sleep to escape it!”

Lefou would just laugh, kissing his spouse on the corner of their mouth. “Nonsense! She loves listening to you tell stories to her,” he said.

They stood just outside of the open door, arms crossed as they listened to Lefou singing to their daughter. “Dors maintenant, petit pote. Rangez vos soucis. Nappy avec un visage heureux; demain, c'est un autre jour!” 

Lefou ran his fingers through her hair, smiling as he softly sang down to her. “Étoile du soir brille brillamment, Dieu fait la vie à nouveau. Demain est un autre jour et je suis là pour vous.” He watched as she fell asleep, smiling as he nodded and slipped out of her room, leaving the door partially closed.

“Did you make that song up too?” Stanley whispered as the two went to their own bedroom.

“Non, I didn’t.”

“Oh? A song you didn’t invent?” Stanley teased.

“My maman used to sing it to me,” Lefou explained.

“You must have gotten your talent and looks all from her,” Stanley hummed, hugging Lefou around the middle.

Lefou just laughed, kissing them on the cheek. “Flatterer!”


End file.
